


Interrupted

by akwardcadabra



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven walks in on Charles and Erik having intercourse and asks if they are in a relationship.<br/>Erik is embarrassed by the situation and denies it, in the progress hurting Charles feelings, who then throws him out of his room. Will Erik be able to make up with Charles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Erik/Charles fanfiction, so I hope I did a good job.  
> I really felt the need to write something for this pairing, which I will do more often, from now on.  
> But I will of course, continue my other fanfictions on a mutual pace.  
> Hope you like it ^^

Charles let his head fall back into the pillow, as Erik moved faster, his nails digging into the taller mans back.  
Erik kissed Charles again, digging his fingers into the brunet’s hair looking him in the eyes, lovingly.

Charles moaned “Oh, Erik. I am… I love you.”  
“I-I love you, too, Charles.” Erik moaned and was about to pick up speed, as he heard a knock at the door.

“Charles?” it was Raven “Can I come in? I need to talk to you.”  
Charles cleared his throat “One minute.”  
Raven heard how strained his voice was and got worried “Charles, are you alright? You sound sick. I am coming in.” 

As the door opened, Erik way laying next to Charles, holding the telepath’s hand under the sheets.  
“Hello, Raven.” He said, looking embarrassed.  
“Charles? What is going on?”

“Well, Erik and I were…” he began “You see, we were… having intercourse, as you can see.”

“Are you two a thing?” She asked, looking around awkwardly.  
“I don’t know.” Erik said “I don’t think so.” He tried to make the mood less awkward “I don’t think we’ll ever be. Don’t be ridiculous.”  
It didn’t make the mood less awkward, since Raven immediately looked at Charles, who’s face fell and Raven seemed to notice that “I will, come back tomorrow. I am so sorry for interrupting.”

Erik nodded and held the blanket over his chest, questioning, why he even felt the need to cover up his chest, in the first place.

As Raven shut the door, he looked back at the brunet next to him.  
“Shall we continue?” He smiled a little.  
“No. I-”  
“Did it make you-“ he nodded his head down to Charles’ crotch “You know… go soft again, because I think I can fix that.” He let his hand wander down to Charles shaft, but the brunet caught it.

“Is there a problem?” Erik asked softly “We can stop, if you’d like to.”  
“Leave me alone.” Charles said.  
“Wha- why?” Erik was slightly confused at his friends sudden change in moods. “Half an hour ago, you were begging me to hurry up, with my dinner and now you throw me out?”  
“Yes. You seem to have read the situation perfectly.” He got up, pulling on his boxer shorts and pointed at the door “I’m tired, Erik. Leave.”

Erik, though still confused, did as Charles told him to and put on his boxers, before heading to the door.

However, he stopped in the doorway, turning to look at Charles “I still don’t understand, what changed your mind. Was I too rough? Are you hurt?”  
“No.” he simply said, taking the door knob in his hand “But getting told, that you will never be the boyfriend, of the person, who told you they loved you, only a minute prior, and who you love, could be considered a mood-killer!” with that he banged the door shut and left Erik in the hallway, confused.

“Erik?” he heard Raven’s voice “I see you two didn’t make up.”  
“No, but I don’t-”  
“You don’t get it?” she asked, an eyebrow rising “He loves you. Ever since you two started having those weird sex-dates. He loves you dearly, Erik. And you just simply said that it was a ridiculous thought to assume, you two would end up being a couple. That hurt him.”

Erik licked his lips, since his whole mouth has gone dry “Raven, can you-”  
“Talk to him? No. As much as I want him to be happy, you need to figure this out yourself. You need to talk about this. I can’t fix this.”

She then pushed him away and knocked at Charles’ door “Charles? May I come in? It’s me, Raven.”  
“I can hear that.” Came a muffled, strained voice from inside “Come in. But don’t you dare let Erik in.”  
“I won’t. I just want to talk to you.” She said and entered, but not before glaring at Erik, in a manner that told him, he really screwed up.

\---

The next morning, Erik entered the kitchen and saw Charles and Raven already up, sitting next to each other, eating something.

Erik bit his bottom lip and went past both of them to the fridge “Good morning.”  
While Raven nodded and said “Good Morning.“, Charles kept quiet and only as much as nodded his head a little, as a sign that he noticed Erik’s presence in the room.

Erik made himself something to eat and couldn’t help but wonder, why Charles wasn’t simply entering his mind, finding out, that he loved the brunet and that he was terribly sorry for hurting him and that he wanted nothing more than to hold him close and not let him go.

Maybe it was because he had promised Erik to stay out of his mind or maybe Charles already knew, but was too stubborn or still too hurt to act upon the information he had.  
Or maybe, Raven was right and he had to show Charles, maybe Charles didn’t believe it.

Erik was sure, he had to find a way to prove to Charles that he loved him. It was a cliché, he knew it, but he just felt like a cliché could maybe fix it.  
It was naïve. But it always worked in movies and fairytales, it was always the same.  
Bad things happen to a couple, that started out great and one of them messes up, but then he does something extraordinary for the other and they fall in love and live happily ever after.

His mind told him not to, because it was naïve and could easily go wrong.  
But his –it sounded to cheesy- his heart told him to. And maybe he should just believe his heart for once, like he did, when he first kissed Charles.

“Erik? Erik, answer me.” He heard Raven say and snapped out of his trance like state.  
“I’m sorry, I was lost in thoughts.” He looked at her and realized, Charles had left.  
“Well?”  
“Well, what?”  
“What are you going to to about last night? Are you going to make it up to Charles and make this all right?”  
“I am thinking about a way to do so. I really want to do so. I love Charles. But I don’t know what to do. I’m not exactly good with these things.”  
“I will help you.” She smiled “I want you two to be happy.”

\---

The afternoon, Charles spend in his room, reading, trying to distract himself, from what Erik said and thought.

Erik had said, that they weren’t a couple and wouldn’t ever be one, but, when Charles entered his mind, he saw, what Erik wanted.  
Pictures flashed into his mind from night, in which they stayed together in Charles room, after they had intercourse and cuddled.  
Pictures of times, they went for dinner together, of times, where they cuddled and talked away stormy nights, where the wind blew to loud, to fall asleep.

He knew Erik just wanted to make up and cuddle and be happy, but he also knew that Erik would not simply confront him.  
And he also knew that he wouldn’t make the first move. If Erik wasn’t going to apologize properly and was just acting like everything was normal, if Erik was just going to say “Good Morning, Charles” and not even apologize, great him like nothing happened, then he wouldn’t talk to him.

He decided to focus on his book again, but was interrupted, when someone knocked at his door.  
Sighing, he got up and walked to the door, opening it, he found Erik.

“Can I help you?” he asked.  
“I wanted to talk to you.” He said.  
Charles nodded and crossed his arms “You do? Well, then do talk.”  
“I am so sorry, Charles. I know I must have hurt you, but I was so embarrassed by the situation, that-”  
“Embarrassed to be intimate with me?”  
“No! I was… Your sister walked in, while I was having sex with you and that is quite awkward, but it would be awkward with anyone else.” He stopped and then quickly resumed the talking “Not that I would want anyone else but you. I am not good with these type pf things, but I know, that I only want you. I want to kiss you and be with you. So please, Charles, do give me another chance, and if you want to, we could immediately tell everyone, that we are dating. I don’t care. I only care about you being happy.”

Charles smiled at him “I love you, Erik. I was just scared, you didn’t love me enough to admit our relationship.”  
“No. I love you really much. I was just… well the situation was a little awkward, to say the least, because your sister interrupted us, while we were having sex.”  
“Yes, I think I understand your point.”  
“Well, shall we maybe go out a little? Do something romantic?”  
“Alright.” Charles smiled “Let’s just sit under the tree in the backyard and cuddle.”  
“Good idea.” Erik said and took Charles hand to pull him along.

“Hey, Charles?” He said, as the walked down the stairs.  
“Yes, dear?” He grinned a little.  
“Why didn’t you enter my mind to find out, if I loved you or not?”  
“I promised you not to. Didn’t I? And well-“ He looked at the stairs “I would not break my promise, would I now?”  
Erik looked at him, eyes narrowed “You did enter my mind, didn’t you?”  
“I did. Please, don’t get mad now. I just wanted to see, if I meant something to you.”  
“You do. You mean the world to me.” Erik held his hand tighter.  
“I saw it.” Charles smiled “All those memories you recalled, when I didn’t answer you. You care about me. I know that. I love you, Erik?”  
Erik kissed his temple “I love you, too.”

Charles then grinned at him “Who made you show up at my room to apologize? I mean, how you started to talk to mean, sounded like you prepared a speech.”  
“I kind of did.” Erik looked away, a little embarrassed “But you interrupted me.”  
“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. Who prepared the speech with you?”  
“Raven.” Erik looked at him.  
“I knew it.” Charles laughed “We should thank her later.”  
“We should.” Erik said and then put an arm around Charles to pull him close.  
Charles smiled and Erik couldn’t help, but to do so as well, as they made their way outside, to spend a nice afternoon together.


End file.
